Jodoh untuk Mas Jin
by Realsugarblue
Summary: kasihan Hyung kita satu itu ,udah tua tapi belom dapat jodoh. sebagai saudara yang baik dan Budiman mari kita serempak saling gotong royong membantu mencarikan jodoh. #absurd #btskoplak #yoonjin #vkook


Suatu siang di Apartemen Bangtan, berkumpulah 6 pemuda tampan di ruang tv sedang menikmati istirahat siang mereka. Mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan performance untuk mengikuti konser amal yang akan diadakan di Seoul malam ini. Keenamnya sibuk menikmati aktivitas masing-masing diantaranya seperti Kooki sibuk membaca komik narto bersama Taehyung, Hobi sibuk berkaca sambil pasang wajah alay, Jimin sibuk push up , Namjoon sibuk nari gaya robot dan Yoongi lebih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tiduran di sofa. Keenamnya terlihat asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing hingga suara Hobi memecahkan konsentrasi mereka.

" Guys menurut kalian Jin Hyung cocokan sama siapa?" Tanya Hobi antusias, sambil mengayunkan kaca ditangannya.

" Maksudnya? " tanya kelimanya bingung.

" Aduh bego banget Lo pada, ngeship ngeship coy." Kata Hobi sambil nyengir nafsu.

" Oh." Balas keempatnya minus Kooki.

" Kooki gak ngerti Hyung ." Kata Kooki sambil memasang wajah super cute dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Hobi menepuk jidatnya pelan mendengar ucapan Kooki.

" Gini ya Kook, Lo tau Yaoi gak?." Tanya Hobi kepada Kooki, membuat Kooki memikirkan sesuatu.

" Enggak." Balas Kooki singkat.

" Dih Kooki Lo polos amat sih." Kata Jimin ngejek. Kooki merenggut tapi dia emang gak paham apa maksud dari Hyung-hyungnya itu. Kooki makin kepo sekarang.

" Biarin Chim." Balas Kooki kesel, "Kooki kepo kasih tau dong Hyung." rengeknya pada Hobi. Hobi langsung menepuk jidatnya lagi sampai merah.

" Tae ,kasih tau." Hobi nyuruh Taehyung buat jelasin ke Kooki,soalnya dia lagi asyik cekrak cekrek .

" Siap Ndan." Balas Taehyung sambil tangannya hormat.  
Taehyung mendekati Kooki, Kooki natap polos Taehyung. Keduanya duduk bersimpuh berhadapan.

" Beneran Lo gak tau Kook?." Tanya Taehyung buat yakinin aja dia beneran gak tau atau pura-pura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ya udah tutup mata gih ." Suruh Taehyung, Kooki langsung nurut aja namanya juga anak polos ,Kooki menutup kedua matanya tanpa ragu. Si Taehyung jangan ditanya wajahnya menyeringai puas, langsung tanpa aba-aba di kecupnya bibir Kooki tanpa ampun. Kooki yang disosor secara dadakan langsung melotot kaget. Bayangkan saja bibir Taehyung bukan hanya menempel tapi menggigit bibir bawah Kooki sampai Kooki mau gak mau mulutnya terbuka. Lidah Taehyung melesat masuk kedalam mulut Kooki. dia berniat minta bantu Jimin buat nyuruh nglepasin bibir Taehyung dari bibirnya. Bukannya bantuin, Jimin malah makin ngedorong kepala Taehyung sama Kooki biar makin nempel. Kooki mendelik kesetanan melihat kelakuan Jimin. Hobi, Namjoon, dan Yoongi langsung sweatdrop ngelihatnya. Tadinya Hobi bermaksud menyuruh Taehyung buat nerangin secara lisan, bukannya malah langsung tindakan kayak gini. Namjoon cuma cengengesan lihat adegan KISS live ini. Yoongi cuma diem sok cool padahal dalam hatinya pengen juga. Terlihat dari wajahnya terlihat gusar dari tadi nelan ludah beberapa kali.  
Akhirnya Taehyung melepas tautan bibirnya bikin Kooki ngos-ngosan. Asupan udara disekelilingnya dia hirup amat kasar seolah dia mirip kelinci kesetanan.

" Udah ngerti kan Kooki sayang ." Taehyung ngedip ganjen bikin Kooki ngambil sendal swalow nya terus dia tapukin itu pipi Taehyung ampek yg punya pipi meringis kesakitan.

" First Kiss gue gila Lo ya!." Teriak Kooki penuh amarah, " Hyung.. first Kiss gue di ambil Taehyung. " rengeknya kali ini mirip bocah sampai dia kelesetan di lantai.  
Jimin sama Namjoon ngakak bareng ngelihatnya.

" Nyosor amat Lo Tae." Kata Yoongi ikutan pengen gaplok muka Taehyung yang lagi cengengesan.

" Dih gue cuma ngasih tau kok " balasnya sambil jilat jempolnya ngampretilah pikir Yoongi.

" ngasih tau apa modus Lo." Kata Hobi tak terima kepolosan Kooki diambil Taehyung duluan.

" Kan bisa pakai lisan Bangke." Kata Yoongi ikutan ceramah.

" Kelamaan Kooki itu kan Bolot entar malah gak ngerti -ngerti lagi. "

Dug!

Sendal swalow itu lagi-lagi mendarat sukses ke kepala Taehyung.

" Gue gak Bolot tau." Kata Kooki sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, " pokoknya balikin first KISS gue atau gue tuntut." Ancemnya bikin Taehyung makin gemes .

" Ha-ha-ha tuntut dia deh." Kata jimin

" Iya gak papa gue ikhlas." Tambah Hobi.

" Ok gue tanggung jawab."

" Beneran ya awas Lo bohong."

" Besok pagi berdua ke KUA ya." Taehyung ngomong sambil senyum 5 watt.

Hah?

Keempatnya langsung melongo , sedangkan wajah Kooki udah kayak kepiting rebus sekarang.

" Cie cie malu-malu kucing." Goda Jimin langsung di tabok sendal Kooki.

Dug!

Balik lagi ke Jin Hyung woi

" Emang kenapa sih Hyung?" Tanya Jimin sambil ngelus pipinya.

" Gue cuma ngerasa udah saatnya Hyung tertua kita punya pasangan,kasihan dia udah lama ngejones."kata Hobi sok mikir.

" Terus Lo mau comblangin ke siapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

" Makanya gue bingung." Balas Hobi nyengir.

Yoongi pura-pura tidur, Namjoon kelihatan mikir , Hobi ngupil ,Jimin pegangin dagunya sok mikir ,Taehyung goyang itik gangguin Kooki, Kooki ngambil sapu pengen getokin Taehyung. Sampai suara Namjoon memecah keributan.

" Gue denger dari internet NamJin is Real?" Kata NamJoon bangga.

"Real? " Teriak keempatnya minus Yoongi yang daritadi sibuk dengan hpnya.

Apaan sih. Batinnya.

" MinJin very very cute. Ya gak sih." Balas Jimin gak mau kalah.

" Enggak!" Balas keempatnya sekali lagi minus Yoongi. Yoongi ngambil bantal sofa nutupin telinganya dari ocehan gak mutu adik-adiknya.

" Taejin juga real kali Hyung." Balas Taehyung kali ini langsung di Deathglare Kooki，" E-enggak jadi real deng gak real woi haha." Sahutnya lagi bikin Jimin memukul kepalanya.

Goblok!

" Alah dasar SSTU Lo." Ejek Jimin.

" Apaan lagi itu nyet." Tanya Taehyung bingung.

" Seme Seme takut Uke." Jimin langsung ketawa keras.

Hobi jitak kepala Taehyung dan Jimin barengan.

" Serius dikit nyet. Oi Yoongi Hyung Lo gak punya ide apa buat Jin Hyung." Tanya Hobi kepada Yoongi, namun Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas.

" Gak ada." Jawab Yoongi datar.

" Anjir Lo bang, Lo gak tertarik apa sama Jin Hyung." Kata Hobi rada kesel di cuekin Yoongi.

" Benar-benar luar binasa. " Celoteh Taehyung.

" Sat Berisik Lo semua." Tatapannya menajam ngebuat bulu ketek kelimanya menari-nari.

" Sorry Hyung lanjut tidur gih hehe." Hobi cengar-cengir .

" Tapi beneran NamJin is Real,banyak yang bilang cocok." NamJoon masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya tanpa peduli tatapan tajam dari Hobi dan Yoongi.

" Lo kok bangga sih gue denger juga NamSeok juga real." Kata Hobi tak terima ngeliat Namjoon ngeyel daritadi.

Lah?

" Kok gitu."

" Kenapa? Lo kagak terima." Balas Hobi sambil maju-majuin dadanya kearah Namjoon. NamJoon kaget ngelihat reaksi Hobi.

" Ini Lo nyariin buat Jin Hyung atau buat Lo sendiri sih Soek." Kata NamJoon sambil garuk-garuk pipinya.

" Oh ya lupa gue, abisnya Lo ngeyel banget pengen gue telen kan."

Anjir

" Lo lapar jangan makan gue juga kali."

" Terserah Lo deh." Hobi merengut.

" Pokoknya nanti Kooki bakalan bilang suka duluan ."

" Gak bisa gue duluan kali." Jimin gak mau kalah saing.

" Eh Lo berdua masih bocah gak usah ngarep deh." Ejek Hobi.

" Taehyung bakalan kasih bunga setiap hari."

" Bunga bangke gak butuh." Sahut Kooki kesal.

" Kalian nyerah aja ya Jin Hyung pasti pilih gue yang punya suara seksi." NamJoon kembali bersuara membuat Hobi nginjak kakinya.

Waduh!

" Gua duluan." Kata Kooki.

" Minggir Lo." Balas Jimin dorong Kooki , Taehyung ngamuk lihat Jimin kasar sama Kooki.

" Dasar buntelan gak boleh Lo nyentuh Kooki gue " kata Taehyung.

" Ngomong apa Lo dasar Alien."

Dug! Dug! Dug!

Yoongi nglempar 3 bantal ditangannya tepat ke kepala Kooki, Jimin sama Taehyung. Ketiganya kaget langsung kicep di Deathglare dengan tajam oleh Yoongi.

Perkelahian mereka terhenti saat suara pintu berderit dan terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan gosip kelimanya.

" Gue cari dari tadi Lo pada ngumpul disini" kata Jin sambil senyum sejuta dolar.  
Kelimanya langsung ancang-ancang buat mendekati Jin. Namun sayangnya mereka kalah start.  
Dengan secepat kilat ngalahin rudal , Yoongi segera melesat mendahului yang lain. Tiba- tiba Yoongi berdiri di depan Jin membuat Jin Bingung.

" Hyung" panggilnya lembut.

" Ya." Balas Jin masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Yoongi memegang kedua tangan Jin.

" Jadilah milikku seorang." Ucapnya datar namun terlihat serius.  
Yang lain sweatdrop berjamaah.  
Jin langsung ngangguk setuju. Yoongi menang banyak coy ya iyalah boboknya aja udah bareng lagian mereka udah jadian selama seminggu tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. langsung dia memeluk Jin dengan erat,sambil matanya menatap adik-adiknya dengan tajam dan menusuk. Seolah tatapannya menandakan bahwa

 _ **" Dilarang menyentuhnya dia milikku, nyentuh gua tebas."**_

Kelimanya menelan ludah langsung mengerti. Dengan berat hati mereka mundur, walaupun sedikit ngedumel tapi mereka sepakat bahwa orang tsundere kalau mengamuk serem.

.

.

* * *

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Sekali lagi ini ada di draft ,kan kasihan kalau gak di muncul pas lihat fanart YoonJin kalau gak salah. Yoongi emang tsundere kan aku jadi makin cinta. Soalnya yang tsundere itu gemesin. Ceritanya emang gaje dan masih berlanjut. Judulnya gak nyambung banget ya bodo amat. Jangan lupa follow wattpad Realsugarblue, vote dan tinggalkan komentar 😘😘😘


End file.
